Let's Play With Eugly
"Let's Play with Eugly" is the 44th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 148th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy and Mr. Cat worry that Quack Quack's relationship with Eugly is ruining their friendship with him, so they plot to make the couple break up. Plot Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Eugly are playing prison-ball. Mr. Cat shows up and asks what they are doing. Kaeloo explains the rules of the game to Mr. Cat, and Mr. Cat pretends to have misunderstood the phrase "hit someone", so he hits Quack Quack with a mallet. Kaeloo tells him she meant "hit someone with the ball", and Eugly, angry about her boyfriend having been hurt, hits Mr. Cat with a mallet. Mr. Cat complains about how annoying it is that he can't have fun hurting Quack Quack anymore. Kaeloo tells Quack Quack to throw the ball. He deliberately avoids hitting Eugly and ends up hitting Stumpy instead. Stumpy complains about the unfairness of it all, and Kaeloo agrees that Quack Quack is not being very sportsmanlike. Stumpy tries to hit Eugly with the ball as revenge, but it bounces off of her and knocks him into a nearby object offscreen. A while later, Mr. Cat comes across Stumpy sitting on the edge of a cliff. He complains to Mr. Cat about Quack Quack and Eugly, and Mr. Cat agrees. Stumpy says that Quack Quack hasn't been spending much time with him lately since he won't stop hanging out with his girlfriend. Mr. Cat also says that Eugly has ruined the fun of torturing Quack Quack for him. A montage is shown of Mr. Cat abusing Quack Quack in various ways, with both of them enjoying it. They then start to worry about what the couple's potential offspring would look like, realizing how freaky they would be. Mr. Cat starts to think of a plan to separate them. Stumpy and Mr. Cat sneak into Olaf's Igloo and find Olga. Mr. Cat puts on Quack Quack's spare beak (with a sausage in it), which Stumpy had borrowed from him, and kisses Olga with it. Stumpy starts to have second thoughts about doing something so horrible to his own best friend, but he decides to go along with Mr. Cat's plan and takes a picture, which is zoomed in so it shows the beak touching Olga. They then show the picture to Pretty, who is infuriated at the prospect of her sister being cheated on. In Eugly's bedroom, she shows the photo to Quack Quack and Eugly, and Quack Quack denies that anything happened. Before Eugly can reply, Mr. Cat and Stumpy show up and offer some fake sympathy for the break-up and tell him that he can talk to his "real" friends if he needs emotional support. Stumpy then returns the spare beak to Quack Quack, which exposes their lies. Before the twins can attack Stumpy, Mr. Cat defends him and then reveals the reason they did it. Mr. Cat and Stumpy angrily insult Eugly and leave. The scene changes to Kaeloo, Pretty and Eugly sitting in Pretty's bedroom. Eugly is still upset about having been insulted. Pretty tells her not to let it get to her. Kaeloo offers her some advice: let the others get to know her, so that they can become her friends instead of hating her. Eugly takes her advice and starts to bond with everyone around her by helping them. She gives Mr. Cat a back massage after he injures himself, plays with her sister on the trampoline, helps Olaf carry heavy refrigerators and plays video games with Stumpy. Later, everyone is playing prison-ball again, and Mr. Cat and Stumpy start to argue about who gets to be on Eugly's team. Pretty remarks to the audience that it's only natural for Eugly to be so popular; after all, she's Pretty's sister. Characters Key Characters * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Eugly Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Pretty Minor Characters * Olga * Olaf Trivia * Eugly's eyes are partially visible through her bangs for one scene. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the fifth episode to have a character's name in the title, the first being "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!", the second being "Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q.", the third being "Let's Play Stumpy's Trial" and the fourth being "Let's Play Searching for Ursula... Desperately". It is also the second episode to have a female character name and a character other the main four in the title. * During the montage of Mr. Cat abusing Quack Quack, a rendition of the song "Happy Together" by The Turtles plays in the background. * The video game of Stumpy is similar to Mario Kart. Continuity * The scene where Mr. Cat and Stumpy panic about Quack Quack and Eugly's future offspring is similar to the scene in "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" where Quack Quack imagines Mr. Cat and Kaeloo's potential babies as orange tadpoles with whiskers and starts to panic. Goofs * Stumpy appears to be unaware of Eugly's prowess at video games, but in "Let's Play Boys-Girls", she was shown playing video games with him and defeating him. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title